My Cuddly Boy
by BIGGAROW
Summary: Lors d'une sortie à la fête foraine, Naruto remporte une étrange peluche à l'apparence d'un garçonnet brun à l'air farouche. Mais rien n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer à la nuit tombée... SasuNaru lemon


_Auteur : Biggarow _

_Genre : Humour/Romance & Yaoi/ Lemon_

_Pairing: SasuNaru_

_Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !_

* * *

**My Cuddly Boy**

* * *

Naruto fendait la foule aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour rattraper ses amis; parfois il s'arrêtait pour regarder aux alentours, à la recherche d'une tête familière. Cependant c'était peine perdu dans cet afflux de gens tous plus surexcité les uns que les autres; mais après tout, c'était ça une fête foraine: des gens, des couleurs, du bonheur. Et bien que cela faisait presque vingt minutes qu'il tournait en rond devant divers manèges et machines à sous, Naruto ne se sentait pas moins heureux et agité.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas uniquement grâce à la bonne humeur que dégageait la fête. Ce qui réjouissait son cœur en ce moment, c'était la peluche qu'il serrait étroitement contre son cœur.

Ce n'était pas un de ces gros nounours souriant ou lapin rose farfelue sur lesquels les filles craquaient habituellement. Il s'agissait là d'une peluche étrange avec qui il ne lui serait jamais passé par l'esprit de dormir. C'était une reproduction chibi d'un garçonnet brun à la peau blanche. Il portait un sabre à moitié dégainé dans le dos, une chemise blanche ouverte sur sa poitrine et arborait un regard froid et repoussant, vraiment indigne d'une peluche. Seulement il était vrai qu'on ne pouvait résister à l'envie de serrer fort ce petit garçon farouche comme si c'était un plaisir infini de l'embêter.

C'était un peu plus tôt, en passant devant le stand de chamboule-tout où la peluche était accrochée entre Bob l'Éponge et Winnie l'Ourson, qu'elle avait attiré son attention: il avait pensé « qui voudrait dormir avec ça ? ». Il avait alors fait part de sa réflexion à son amie Sakura mais à sa grande surprise, elle n'avait pas vraiment réagit comme lui. La jeune fille était tombée folle amoureuse du chibi et de son air froid et mystérieux. Naruto c'était alors sentit idiot d'avoir pensé du mal de quelque chose que sa chère Sakura adorait. Seulement, la petite troupe d'amis qui les accompagnaient était déjà loin devant et Sakura quitta tristement le stand pour les rejoindre. Alors Naruto s'était fait un devoir d'homme d'obtenir cette peluche: il le ferait pour les beaux yeux de sa douce amie ! Il avait déboursé une bonne vingtaine d'euro dans le jeu (seulement parce qu'il était nul en lancé !) mais il avait finit par obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Et désormais, il courait, tout fier de lui et pressé de remettre son cadeau.

Et alors qu'il repassait une énième fois devant un parc d'auto-tamponneuse, il sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse. D'une main habile, il attrapa le mobile, en se faufilant dans un coin plus tranquille pour pouvoir entendre son correspondant.

- T'es où, crétin ? De l'autre côté, la voix stridente de son ami Kiba criait pour couvrir la musique et les cris.

- Devant les auto-tamponneuses !

- Bah les quels ? Y'en a au moins vingt ! Naruto regarda autours de lui, riant silencieusement.

- Les rouges avec des flammes bleues-

- Idiot ! Tu crois qu'j'me souviens d'leur tête ?! On se rejoint à la sortie, les filles doivent s'en aller bientôt !

- D'accord mais retiens Saku-... Un bip aigu lui annonça que Kiba avait déjà coupé la conversation. Il soupira et se mit à courir vers la sortie du parc, priant pour que la jeune fille y soit encore. Malheureusement, la foule était plus massive que jamais en cette fin d'après-midi et il se faisait emporté à l'opposé de sa destination. Il mit dix bonnes minutes avant de retrouver la sortie; son petit groupe l'attendait et l'accueillit comme un héro.

- Et bien ! Tu sais te faire désirer, toi ! Lança Kiba en lui frappant l'épaule.

- Oh ça va ! T'as vu le monde ?! Se défendit le blond.

- Tu parle ! Tu t'es perdu, avoue ?

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire en le taquinant de plus bel et Naruto grogna pour la forme mais il était définitivement habitué à être le bout-en-train du groupe.

- C'est quoi c't'horreur ? Demanda Kiba, relevant le visage du chibi en le tirant par ses cheveux de feutrine. Naruto se sentit un peu vexé de la remarque de son ami: il chassa sa main et mit son trésor hors de sa portée dans un geste protecteur.

- T'occupe ! C'est pour- Sakura ?! S'étrangla t-il en remarquant l'absence de la jeune fille.

- Elle est partie, annonça Shikamaru d'un air blasé et le blond défaitiste gémit dans le cou de sa peluche.

- Quoi ?! c'était pour elle ça ? Se moqua Kiba en tendant la main pour attrapé le faux katana. Naruto dégagea une nouvelle fois la peluche de son tyran et lui tira la langue dans une moue puérile.

Il savait que l'occasion de l'offrir à Sakura n'était pas pour autant perdue mais il aurait préféré lui donner tout de suite. Il aurait aimé voir la surprise et l'émerveillement naître sur le visage de sa douce amie et ses yeux s'emplir d'amour pour lui. Elle lui aurait sauté au cou en l'embrassant; puis elle se serait écarté, les joues rougissantes d'embarras et serrant son cadeau contre ses seins dans une étreinte indirecte avec lui...

Kiba le tira de son rêve éveillé en le frappant dans le dos pour l'inciter à avancer.

- Et bien, on dirait que tu vas devoir le garder une nuit de plus !

* * *

Assis au fond de son canapé deux places, habillé d'un simple boxer et d'un tee-shirt orange qu'il appelait sa « tenue d'appartement », Naruto lambinait devant un vieux film relatant les aventures d'un ninja américain. Il avait du voir ce film des centaines de fois mais il ne s'en lassait jamais. Depuis toujours, il était intrigué par les ninjas, les arts martiaux et les armes blanches. D'ailleurs, ce qui avait attiré premièrement son attention sur le petit chibi, qui trônait désormais sur ses genoux, c'était son apparence farouche et mystérieuse, digne d'un vrai ninja. En plus, il portait un sabre: une de ses armes favorites !

Enfin, il était bien conscient que comparer cet adorable chibi à un impitoyable assassin était absurde.

Il soupira et releva devant son nez la peluche. Il plongea son regard azur dans celui noir et sans expression; une lutte silencieuse débuta alors. Puis Naruto poussa de nouveau un soupire mêlé à une plainte aigu: il battit des pieds dans le vide et serra fort le chibi contre sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi ?! Saaaakuraaa ! Gémit-il alors que le générique de fin retentissait.

- Oh merde ! Mon film, quoi !

Il écarta le garçon de lui et pointa un index accusateur devant sa bouche mutine.

- C'est de ta faute !

Autant pour avoir fait rater son coup que la fin de son film. Il patienta un moment comme s'il s'attendait à une réaction. Mais le chibi continua de l'ignorer.

- Je me demande ce que Sakura te trouve ? Demanda t-il à la peluche. En dehors du fait que tu sois super mignon...

Il ébouriffa jalousement ses cheveux dans une tentative de le rendre moins adorable.

- Tu crois qu'elle va te faire quoi ?

Là encore il n'y eut pas de réponse. Naruto vint tirer sur le bout de tissu qui lui servait de chemise et remarqua qu'il se séparait du pantalon. Avec un sourire machiavélique, il lui ôta son haut contournant le sabre qui lui, était bien accroché à la main de son porteur. Puis il pinça la ficelle tressée violette qui retenait son pantalon et demanda d'un air sadique.

- Tu crois qu'elle irait aussi loin ?

Il tira lentement sur la ceinture, libérant le petit pantalon bleu marine. Puis il le retourna et glissa un doigt entre le tissu et ses fesses, près à lui retirer.

- Ah tu fais moins le malin, tout de suite ?

Naruto pris conscience de cette dernière situation légèrement tendancieuse (même si ce n'était qu'une peluche, ça restait un garçon !) et il retira son doigt, les joues rosées.

- Je suppose qu'elle passerait plutôt par là... Dit il en tirant le pantalon à ses chevilles. Le tissu s'en alla tout aussi facilement; il remarqua sur une couture une étiquette en nylon qui portait une inscription et un étrange symbole rouge et blanc (à première vue, un éventail). Il lu tout haut:

- Sasuke Uchiha ?! Ça, ça doit être ton nom...Gardien du sommeil et des rêves, il vous aidera à passer des nuits fabuleuses, ne- ne convient pas à des personnes de moins de 18 ans ?! C'est quoi cette blague ?

Il considéra la peluche d'un œil nouveau mais ne décela rien de plus que sa frimousse grognonne. Quoi que, maintenant qu'il était nu avec son katana et ses sandales à scratch, il avait l'air un peu plus suspect...

Naruto tourna l'étiquette à le recherche d'un explication.

- Made in China, à laver à la main... Putain ! T'es quoi toi ? Un sex-toy déguisé ?... Bof, ça doit être une erreur d'impression, hein ?

Il jeta le pantalon sur la table basse et tendit les bras pour contempler son petit protéger. Il trouva que ses chaussures étaient de trop et les lui retira.

- Et après ? Elle ferait quoi à ton avis, Sas'ke ? Un beau garçon comme toi, on a envie de lui faire des tas de trucs, non ?!

Son rire tonitruant résonna dans la pièce couvrant le son de la télé. Puis une idée sembla émergée dans son esprit tordu.

- Elle va sûrement te faire un gros câlin ! Et moi, si je le fais avant, c'est comme une étreinte indirecte, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sans hésiter, il enferma Sasuke dans ses bras et le serra comme s'il voulait faire sentir à Sakura la force de son amour à travers la peluche. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, le regard rêveur. Son cœur battait fortement contre sa poitrine; il se sentait un peu honteux d'être excité par de telles pensées.

- Sakura a toujours eu une préférence pour les bruns, avoua t-il tristement, les bruns au regard froid et hautain, le genre qui te méprise et te prend de haut...

Il releva le petit chibi devant son nez semblant un peu gêné de cet aveu.

- Enfin, j'dis pas ça pour toi, Sas'ke ! Seulement, j'aimerais bien qu'elle se trouve un mec un peu moins con, dit-il, pas spécialement moi mais- Raaaah me voilà en train de parler à une foutue peluche !

Naruto ferma les yeux et fourra son nez dans le cou de Sasuke pour se réconforter. Son odeur l'envahit et il songea un instant que c'était comme une vrai personne.

- Bon allez, Sas'ke ! Au dodo ! Tu vas bien dormir avec moi ce soir, hein ?

Naruto éteignit la télé puis poussa la table basse où traînait les vêtements miniatures. Il les observa un instant, en songeant qu'il serait plus décent de rhabiller son nouvel ami, puis il haussa les épaules et jeta la peluche sur le clic-clac. En un instant, le sofa se transforma en un lit double; Naruto envoya une couverture et son oreiller rejoindre le petit Sasuke puis il se jeta à son tour sur le tas après avoir éteint la lumière.

Il trouvait son appartement très sympathique mais regrettait seulement l'absence de volet aux fenêtres. La nuit, la pièce était baignée dans une clarté lunaire douce et agréable et Naruto avait bien du mal à trouver le sommeil tellement cette lumière était perturbante. Depuis qu'il était installé ici, il avait vu ses heures de sommeil se réduire à 4 ou 5 par nuit. Il grogna en se tournant rageusement face au plafond.

- Et c'est r'parti !

Il se contorsionna pour récupérer le chibi qu'il écrasait sous ses fesses et lui dit.

- Bon...Une dernière fois, Sas'ke ! Promis !

Il sourit au garçon comme son regard farouche semblait suspicieux (à raison !).

- Je pense pas que Sakura ait l'esprit aussi mal tourné que moi mais au cas où ! Accorde-moi ce baiser indirecte avec elle !

Il se mordit la lèvre en avançant la peluche jusqu'à lui. Il ferma les yeux, imaginant son amie à la place du chibi: sa bouche taquine tordu en un sourire impatient, ses joues roses à l'idée de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Alors, il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne et se laissa emporter par ce baiser surréaliste.

Le parfum doux mais sauvage de son haleine traversa ses lèvres, l'incitant à les écarter pour en sentir davantage la fragrance. Sa langue caressa sa bouche et elle fut surprise dans trouvé l'accès libre: elle y entra timidement mais fut aussitôt happée par sa sœur, l'entraînant dans une danse passionnée mais maladroite. Naruto bascula sa tête pour approfondir le baiser; son nez fut alors emplis de cette odeur réconfortante qu'il avait inspiré tout à l'heure. Ses esprits lui revint subitement mais le rêve ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea, le souffle court. Il manqua alors de s'étrangler comme ses yeux découvraient l'étendue de son délire.

A la place de la petite peluche qu'il étreignait, se trouvait un vrai jeune homme de chair et d'os à l'effigie du chibi. Il possédait les mêmes cheveux ébènes en pagaille sur son crâne et tombant de part et d'autre de son visage, la même peau opaline et le même regard froid et insensible. Mais son nez, autrefois inexistant, était désormais bien là: droit et légèrement aquilin. Et sa bouche n'était plus une simple couture: elle était pleine, rose et humide de leur précédent baiser. Son corps n'était pas du tout disproportionné comme auparavant, bien qu'il ne le voyait pas en entier, Naruto ne pouvait pas manquer ses bras fins mais musculeux qui l'encadraient, ni ce genoux placé entre ses cuisses. Il avait soutenu la petite peluche au dessus de son visage par les aisselles; désormais, ses mains s'accrochaient entre les côtes et les omoplates de Sasuke, constatant la puissance des muscles à travers sa peau pourtant si délicate.

Naruto voyait bien mais les informations mirent un certains temps à atteindre son cerveau. Dans un sursaut et un cris de terreur, il se dégagea de l'emprise du brun et roula par terre jusqu'à la table basse. Il se redressa, le cœur battant la chamade, et observa le brun, entièrement nu, le fixer lui aussi. Il remarqua qu'il tenait toujours son sabre dans la main droite; l'arme qui, elle aussi, avait prit une réelle consistance.

Sasuke suivit le regard du blond et il leva le sabre sous son nez.

- Si c'est mon arme qui t'effraie, je peux la ranger.

Sa voix était neutre, impassible. Il proposait quelque chose mais ne semblait pas vraiment y accorder une quelconque importance. N'obtenant aucune réponse du blond tétanisé, il haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le côté: il appuya sa tête sur sa main et plia une jambe dans une position nonchalante mais plus confortable pour observer le blondinet. Il fit glisser son sabre entre ses cuisses et posa son autre bras sur la garde.

- Tu comptes rester prostré comme ça longtemps ? Dit-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Naruto sursauta comme s'il se réveillait seulement.

- Qui- qui êtes vous ? Bégaya t-il.

Le brun releva un sourcil et se redressa brusquement, le sabre glissa et il le rattrapa de justesse en serrant les cuisses sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait. Il resta assit mais se courba respectueusement.

- Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, Gardien du sommeil et des rêves. Merci de ne pas me laver en machine. Précisa t-il.

- Ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'esprit... Chuchota Naruto en regardant fixement le garçon et son sabre noir luisant sur sa peau blanche.

- Si c'est mon arme qui t'effraie, je peux la ranger, répéta le brun comme s'il ne l'avait jamais dit auparavant.

Naruto hésita un instant puis dit:

- Si ça ne te dérange pas...

Le brun se leva alors et se dirigea vers lui; Naruto resta pétrifié et poussa un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il posa simplement l'arme sur la table basse aux côtés de ses anciens vêtements. Puis il s'agenouilla devant lui, attendant.

- Et qu'est-ce-que je suis censé faire de toi ? Demanda Naruto un peu plus assuré désormais.

- Ce que bon te semble: j'existe pour assouvir les plaisirs et les fantasmes des humains.

- Attend un peu ! Toi, tu- Tu es vraiment un-... Naruto bloqua sur la suite de sa phrase, estimant embarrassant de qualifier un être-humain de « jouet pour adulte ».

- Hum ?

Il soupira et se frotta les tempes. Il avait beau avoir l'air d'un être-humain, il était bien trop beau, trop parfait pour l'être. En fin de compte, 18 ans n'était pas un âge exagéré pour un tel jouet.

- Ok ! Alors reprenons: tu es une peluche qui se transforme en... Garçon ! Et pour quoi faire exactement ?

Naruto avait peur de comprendre mais la situation l'intriguait et l'amusait.

- Pour assouvir les plaisirs et les fantasmes des humains, répéta t-il en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il en avait assez de répéter les mêmes choses.

Naruto secoua les mains.

- J'ai compris ça ! Mais peux-tu m'expliquer-...

- Ce ne sont pas des choses qui s'expliquent, le coupa t-il, je ne peux que te montrer.

Sur ce il commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage; Naruto s'empressa de le repousser avec une grimace apeurée.

- Je veux pas que tu me montre quoi que ce soit, espèce de pervers !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sasuke sous le regard outré du blond.

- Comment ça pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as réveillé, c'est que tu attendais quelque chose de moi, non ? Dit-il en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

Naruto réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il entendait pas « réveillé » et pensa tout de suite au baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Peut-être qu'il l'avait fait, oui, mais en aucun cas ça n'avait été intentionnel.

Sa réflexion fut coupée par un long soupire blasé.

- Et puis pourquoi tu m'as déshabillé ? Comme si ce n'était pas assez embarrassant de se faire rejeté ! Je me demande qui est le plus pervers dans cette histoire ?!

Sa voix grave était à peine audible comme s'il se parlait à lui même. Sa moue boudeuse contrastait adorablement avec son air distant et hautain. Pour une raison que Naruto ignorait, il semblait véritablement déçu, voir vexé. Il le trouva vraiment craquant cette fois et, comme s'il s'agissait encore d'une peluche, il se jeta à son cou et le serra contre son torse. Sasuke se débattit mais déjà le blond le lâchait en ébouriffant sa tignasse brune.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Je suis pas un chien ! Gronda le brun.

- Non, mais t'es un doudou ! C'est encore mieux...

Sasuke grommela mais se laissa tirer par le blond. Ils se relevèrent et Naruto grogna en constatant que le brun était légèrement plus grand.

- Comment t'appelle-tu ? Demanda-il.

- Naruto !

- Naruto... Répéta t-il pour lui.

Le blond fut troublé par la façon dont il prononça son nom. Il trouva sa voix séduisante et, bien que grave et cassante, assez mélodieuse. Mais il fut bien plus subjugué encore par le mouvement de sa bouche lorsqu'il parla et par sa langue rouge qui vint lécher sa lèvre inférieur comme si son prénom était une friandise dont le goût persistait encore dans sa bouche. Naruto rougit en songeant à leur baiser passionné de tout à l'heure et il se surprit à vouloir découvrir davantage les subtilités de ces lèvres taquines.

- Naruto ! Tu es un idiot !

L'index du brun heurta son front, le tirant de ses réflexions gênantes. Le blond se frotta la tête, une moue boudeuse d'incompréhension.

- Pourquoi ça ? Dit-il sur la défensive.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke le tira dans le lit à sa suite. Naruto poussa un cri de surprise mais n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà des bras puissants se refermaient sur sa taille, l'emprisonnant dans un étaux chaud et réconfortant.

- Je sais que je suis un « cadeau » mais j'espérais que tu veuilles me garder auprès de toi si tu avais été satisfait...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto totalement désorienté.

Il se sentait de plus en plus confus, et le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement comme le brun se colla à son dos.

- C'est toi qui m'a adopté, non ? Je ne veux appartenir qu'à toi, dit-il naturellement.

Le cœur du blond rata définitivement un battement. La tête du brun était à une distance raisonnable mais son souffle dans sa nuque le perturbait. Ses doigts sur son ventre commencèrent à dessiner de petit rond; la caresse, pourtant légère, se propagea jusque dans son bas ventre: d'abord il sentit des petits picotements puis peu à peu, une chaleur grandissante qu'il identifia sans mal comme de l'excitation. Il se tordit et croisa les jambes pour la restreindre mais le contact avec brun ne l'aidait pas.

Un étrange regret le tarauda alors, celui de ne pas avoir laissé le brun l'embrassé une nouvelle fois. Juste une fois encore. Juste une dernière fois qui lui aurait fait cesser de se dévorer les lèvres à la recherche du souvenir de son passage.

Une main froide se plaqua contre son abdomen, le faisant trembler de tout son corps.

- Ton ventre est si chaud, constata t-il d'une voix neutre en y pressant sa paume.

Naruto se demanda vaguement si les fabriquant de ce jouet n'avait pas oublié de lui fournir un catalogue d'expression faciale et d'intonation vocale.

- Regarde comme tu tremble sous mes doigts ! Je ne peux définitivement pas te laisser comme ça...

Sa bouche vint se coller à son oreille et, comme pour appuyer ses propos subjectifs, il lécha son cartilage et descendit jusqu'au creux de sa mâchoire. Naruto gémit en sentant cette langue fraîche sur sa peau sensible puis il frémit tout du long où elle glissa dans sa nuque. Machinalement, une de ses mains se referma sur le drap et l'autre, s'entremêla à celle caressant son ventre.

- Ne résiste plus: j'existe seulement pour te satisfaire, susurra t-il.

Naruto se rendit soudainement compte qu'il venait de se faire manipuler: cette moue résignée, ces paroles dégoulinantes de niaiseries et ces caresses innocentes s'étaient pour mieux l'amadouer et le faire glisser peu à peu dans un état de non-retour. Le blond eut un rire nerveux en songeant que derrière son air stoïque, cette peluche cachait un caractère sadique et rusé.

Mais il se laissa faire, incapable de résister au brasier qui le dévorait. Le brun délaissa sa main et saisit son menton; il le tourna doucement, tout en longeant sa mâchoire de sa langue taquine. Ses lèvres passèrent brièvement sur sa bouche entrouverte, la faisant gémir de ce baiser trop furtif. Le blond gronda et tira sur les cheveux de Sasuke.

- Arrête de t'amuser ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi le jouet ici ! S'écria t-il, un peu rancunier.

- Je n'ai rien le droit de faire sans l'accord préalable de mon propriétaire, annonça t-il, brisant la magie de l'instant.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Y'à pas de contrat à signer ou une autre connerie dans le genre ?! S'écria Naruto légèrement gêné de ce que lui apprenait le brun.

- Pas de contrat. Un consentement oral suffira.

- Idiot ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Un long silence s'en suivit où Sasuke observait patiemment le blond torturer ses lèvres avec ses dents comme s'il hésitait à dire quoi que ce soit.

- Il suffit juste de me dire ce que tu attend de moi, dit-il comme ce silence prolongé devenait agaçant.

- C'est pas si facile !

- Mais je ne peux rien-...

- Je sais ! Le coupa t-il avant qu'il ne se répète une énième fois.

-...

-...

- C'est ridicule...

- Je t'emmerde, la peluche !

Le brun se pencha sur lui: son nez effleura le sien et leur souffle se mélangèrent. Il semblait vexé mais aussi très en colère; Naruto songea que ce garçon-là n'avait plus rien de la peluche adorable d'avant mais il n'en était pas moins attirant, même avec cette face menaçante.

- Mais même une « peluche » à ses limites ! Gronda t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

- O- ok... Em- embrasse-moi... Gémit Naruto en glissant un peu plus sous les draps comme pour tenter de se cacher.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux !

- Que- quoi ?!

- Ce n'est pas ce que JE veux...

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un coup de rein puissant qui arracha à Naruto un cris de surprise mêlé de plaisir. Il put sentir contre sa cuisse quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas: l'entre-jambe dure et moite du brun contre sa peau nue. Un grognement animale s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke quand il pressa de nouveau son érection contre sa cuisse. Il se redressa, à cheval sur le blond, et se frotta lascivement contre son bassin en lui tenant fermement les hanches. Dans la lumière nocturne, ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge sang, inhumaine.

Non: cet être-là était définitivement bien loin du garçonnet doux et indifférent qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras plus tôt. Désormais, il était la luxure incarnée dans un corps de chair et de sang. Calme, froid mais avec un regard profondément dépravé. Et pourtant, Naruto sentait son corps aussi bouillant et déchaîné qu'un volcan.

Sasuke se pencha de nouveau: il colla leur torse et tira le col de son tee-shirt pour dégager son cou. Sa bouche embrassa tendrement la courbe de sa clavicule avant que ses dents ne viennent mordre la peau si fine à cette endroit.

- Aaï ! Non mais t'es fou ? S'égosilla Naruto en griffant le dos du brun.

- Alors dis-le.

- Le quel de nous deux ne tiens plus ?!

Le brun l'ignora, continuant de le jauger de son regard calme mais oppressant. Naruto était fasciné par la ligne dure de sa mâchoire comme s'il serrait les dents: elle lui donnait l'impression que Sasuke avait bien du mal à ce contenir malgré son air impassible. Du bout des doigts, il éprouva la peau lisse et parfaite de sa joue et le brun tourna la tête pour venir embrasser tendrement sa paume. Leur regards ne se quittèrent pas une seule seconde lorsqu'une langue curieuse vint glisser le long de ses doigts. Ce geste si érotique acheva d'étouffer la raison et la pudicité du blond: il glissa sa main dans sa nuque et l'attira brusquement à lui, l'accueillant dans un baiser énervé et maladroit.

- C'est toi que je veux ! Souffla t-il fébrilement.

- Hum. L'ordre doit être clair, distinct et non subjectif-...

- Putain ! Fais-moi l'amour, idiot ! Coupa t-il décidément exaspéré que cette peluche brise la poésie du moment. C'est assez clair comme ça ou tu veux que je me le tatoue sur les fesses ?!

- Je te l'ai dit: un contrat n'est pas uti-...

- Ô, ta gueule !

Naruto l'attira une nouvelle fois dans un baiser effréné; Sasuke ne tarda pas à échanger les rôles et reprit le contrôle de la situation. Il se colla étroitement à son corps, sa verge vint presser contre le caleçon du blond et il reçut dans sa bouche, ses gémissements d'affliction. Il sentit les mains de Naruto lui agripper les hanches comme il s'appuyait durement contre son érection. Puis sans crier gare, il rompit leur étreinte, vint déchirer le tee-shirt du blond qui poussa un cri de surprise et le lança négligemment derrière lui.

- Mon tee-shirt préféré... Marmonna t-il en fixant un point invisible derrière le dos du brun.

- Tu peux bien supporter ça pour ta « peluche préféré », susurra Sasuke en caressant son torse.

Naruto posa sur le brun un regard choqué; il pensa qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il l'ennui sérieusement sous peine de finir comme le pauvre vêtement. Mais comme s'il prenait en compte sa remarque, Sasuke glissa ses doigts sous le boxer et le tira délicatement vers le bas, libérant peu à peu sa verge douloureuse.

- J'aurais préféré que tu fasses l'inverse...Grogna t-il après que l'autre eut jeté le sous-vêtement par dessus son épaule.

Le brun souleva un sourcil et sourit pour la première fois; Naruto en fut subjugué.

- Je tacherais de m'en rappeler, souffla le brun avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche béante.

Il l'abandonna vite pourtant et longea son cou: ses lèvres entrouvertes ne le touchaient pas, seul son souffle effleurait sa peau dans une caresse insaisissable et frustrante. La respiration de Naruto se faisait plus lourde, plus laborieuse à mesure qu'il descendait et que la tension dans ses muscles grandissait. Sasuke s'immobilisa au dessus de sa gorge et daigna enfin satisfaire son besoin de contact; le blond eut alors un accroc dans sa respiration lorsque ses lèvres embrassèrent le creux sensible entre ses clavicules puis, accompagnée d'un long soupire, sa langue remonta jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam.

Sa gorge était nouée et l'air qu'il aspirait semblait l'assécher; il passait machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour tenter de les mouiller tellement il avait l'impression de manquer de salive. Et comme si Sasuke avait lu dans ses pensées, il se précipita sur sa bouche, l'humidifiant de ses baiser passionnés.

- Veux-tu un verre d'eau ? Proposa t-il placidement.

- Non mais...Tu crois que c'est le moment, là ?! S'exclama Naruto, mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé de la capacité du brun à altérer sa propre image de dominateur.

Sasuke haussa négligemment les épaules et retourna vaquer à ses occupations sur la poitrine du blond. Ce dernier sentit le souffle frais autours de la peau sensible de son téton; il leva le menton et observa le brun le laper doucement. Un gémissement lui échappa et il sentit sa chair se durcir alors que l'autre la torturait entre ses lèvres. Des doigts vinrent s'occuper de son autre mamelon, le pinçant et flattant tour à tour. Bientôt sa main quittât sa poitrine pour descendre le long de ses côtes puis de ses hanches. Elle finit par agripper sa cuisse: lentement, elle glissa vers le creux de son genoux, fit le tours par l'extérieur, et remonta par l'intérieur jusqu'à son aine. Machinalement, Naruto écarta la jambe; il tremblait déjà mais n'était pourtant que peu satisfait de ce contact.

Puis le brun se décida à délaisser sa poitrine. Il descendit entre ses cuisses et atterrit bientôt au bord du lit: il se mit à genoux par terre puis tira brusquement sur le bras du blond pour le forcer à se redresser. Ce dernier grogna de devoir faire un effort; il mit du temps à se lever tellement ses muscles étaient engourdis. Il se traîna juste sur le rebord puis se laissa manier par Sasuke: il posa une de ses jambes sur son épaules et écarta largement l'autre, découvrant sans pudeur son membre tendu. Naruto sentit ses joues s'enflammer comme la vision du brun entre ses cuisses, ses cheveux ébènes effleurant l'intérieur de sa cuisse et son souffle caressant sa verge, l'excita. Dans son ventre, un tourbillons de fourmillements se mêla au brasier initial: il songea que, jamais encore, il n'avait eu d'érection aussi douloureuse et délicieuse que celle-ci.

Alors, la langue du brun vint tourmenter timidement le sommet gonflé de son membre. Naruto gémit en agrippant la tignasse brune et attira inconsciemment sa tête vers l'intérieur de ses jambes. Sasuke saisit la hampe à sa base et d'un mouvement habile, la caressa dans toute sa longueur à l'instar qu'il refermait ses lèvres sur son gland. Puis sa main redescendit sur ses bourses et sa bouche la remplaça, happant son sexe loin dans sa bouche. Les muscles des jambes du blond se contractèrent violemment, ses reins se cambrèrent rejetant son bassin en avant. Sasuke continua ses longs mouvements de va-et-viens tandis que ses mains vinrent repousser les genoux de Naruto, le forçant à s'allonger sur ses avants-bras.

Sa bouche quittât sa verge; Naruto gémit en ressentant ce terrible manque d'attention mais fut bientôt troubler de sentir de l'air s'insinuer entre ses fesses. Des doigts caressèrent son périnée, déclenchant des spasmes de tremblements interminables. Sasuke écarta largement ses fesses et vint souffler sur son anneau de chair. Le blond plaqua ses mains sur les siennes et s'avança un peu plus comme pour l'inciter à le toucher plus franchement. Mais l'autre se borna à souffler, regardant la chair se contracter.

- Raah...Connard... Laissa t-il échapper dans un murmure.

Pour toute réponse, le brun souffla un peu plus fort avant d'appuyer le bout de sa langue contre la chair tendre. La peau s'écarta à peine et Sasuke recommença jusqu'à ce que l'appendice rentre parfaitement; il ignora les cris de détresses du blond qui s'apaisèrent au fur et à mesure. Naruto ne trouvait pas vraiment la sensation agréable; bien que les tiraillements commençaient à s'apaiser, c'était plutôt gênant de sentir quelque chose d'inconnu à son corps à cet endroit. Pourtant lorsqu'il retira sa langue, Naruto ressentit un grand vide et voulu aussitôt être emplis. Mais Sasuke recommença sa torture et expira sur son anneau de chair qui se dilatait brusquement, quémandant la langue du brun.

- Espèce d'enfoiré... Gémit-il en tirant sur les mèches noires.

- Es-tu toujours aussi vulgaire quand tu as ce genre de relation ? Demanda Sasuke, aussi exaspéré qu'intrigué des réactions du blond.

Naruto releva la tête: le brun l'observait, le menton sur son aine. L'effort lui sembla tellement fatiguant qu'il abandonna vite et se laissa retombé sur l'oreiller. Un doigt amadouait à son tour son intimité mais il sentait toujours le regard du brun sur lui.

- Bien sur que non ! C'est juste toi qui me mets dans cet état...Se renfrogna t-il.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

- Et bien si c'est dans ton intention d'être un connard sadique et vicieux alors tu peux prendre ça comme un compliment, annonça t-il ironiquement.

- Hum. Merci.

Naruto allait s'esclaffer mais poussa un long gémissement à la place comme son tyran enfonçait un doigt entre sa chair. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais la sensation était étrange et plus Sasuke bougeait, plus il en voulait davantage. C'était trop doux, trop léger, trop peu imposant en lui. Il voulait se sentir de nouveau écartelé et percevoir distinctement ce qui se mouvait en lui. Un autre doigt vint pousser à son entré; mais avant qu'il ne rentre totalement, Sasuke colla sa bouche et saliva abondement. Sa langue continua de caresser sa chair tendue lorsqu'il commença ses va-et-viens. Il inséra un troisième doigt avant que le blond ne soit habitué à la présence du second et entama de longs et puissants mouvements. Naruto cria autant de douleur que de plaisir: il lui semblait que sa peau allait se déchirer mais rien n'était plus agréable que les allées et venues de ces doigts en lui, que la paume claquant contre son périnée et ses fesses. Il tira les cheveux du brun qui suivi le mouvement sans se plaindre: sans arrêter ses allées, il s'allongea à ses côtés, écrasant sa jambe de tout son poids. Mais Naruto s'en préoccupa à peine et l'embrassa furieusement.

Bientôt, Sasuke ne put plus tenir. Il retira ses doigts et se redressa vivement. Il passa une de ses jambes sur son épaule et maintint l'autre à plat en appuyant sur son genoux. Cette position était désagréable pour Naruto mais il l'oublia bien vite comme le sexe du brun poussait sur son intimité. Une chaleur ardente coula de ses reins dans ses fesses et sa chair se resserra sur le membre. Il attrapa l'avant-bras qui tenait son genou: il avait besoin de contact, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Le brun l'écouta: il lâcha sa jambe et vint entremêler ses doigts aux siens avant de lui asséner un premier coup de rein. Sasuke rapprocha leur corps pour approfondir l'étreinte intime. Son bassin ondula puissamment. De sa main libre, le blond agrippa sa nuque: sa bouche se collait à son oreille dans les va-et-vient imposants et le brun écoutait avec délice la complaintes de ses gémissements et soupires incontrôlés. Il aimait particulièrement quand le blond soupirait son prénom; alors il prenait soin de le satisfaire et le frappait aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait.

Et puis Naruto se cambra violemment et haleta: un fourmillement agréable se répandit dans son bas ventre, le long de son sexe et dans ses fesses. Il était près à avoir mal tant qu'il pourrait le sentir au plus profond de lui. Sasuke perçut la jouissance approcher; il ne retint plus ses coups de rein, il le pilonna à l'en faire crier jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme ne le dévaste. L'anneau de chair se resserra délicieusement autours de lui, l'emportant à son tour dans des méandres grisants. Mais l'antre était devenu trop étroite et il se retira à contre cœur.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de Naruto; ce dernier avait l'air vraiment épuisé, ses yeux étaient déjà fermés et il arborait un sourire béat comme s'il faisait le meilleur des rêves.

- Je crois que je vais bien dormir ce soir, marmonna t-il en refermant ses bras dans le dos de Sasuke et glissant une jambe entre ses cuisses.

- Je suis la pour ça, dit le brun en répondant à l'étreinte alors que l'autre était déjà perdu dans les profondeurs du sommeil. Passe une bonne nuit...Crétin.

* * *

Naruto eut bien du mal à se réveiller. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde quitter les doux méandres de ce rêve surréaliste pourtant, il se sentait irrévocablement tiré vers la réalité et somme toute, les dernières images de sa nuit disparurent. Il prit peu à peu conscience de son environnement et de sa singularité; d'abord il était nu dans ses draps alors qu'il avait horreur de dormir sans vêtement. Ensuite il se rendit compte que sa peau était désagréablement collante comme s'il avait suée à grosse goûte toute la nuit. Et enfin, quelque chose de moue et doux se baladait entre ses cuisses.

Il se contorsionna et récupéra l'intrus: sa petite peluche chibi nu et légèrement humide. Naruto grimaça en songeant à la cause de cette humidité et s'excusa auprès de la peluche. Des bribes de la nuit passée lui revint en l'observant et il rougit violemment.

Cependant, il y avait dans le chibi quelque chose qui le perturbait mais il ne parvenait décidément pas à trouver ce que c'était. Il se tourna de profil, dos au soleil qui l'éblouissait, et l'examina plus attentivement. Il fronça les sourcils comme il n'arrivait pas à découvrir ce qui le gênait; peut-être était-ce juste le fait d'avoir rêvé du chibi ? Peu-être voulait-il juste trouvé un problème à cette innocente peluche pour excuser ses rêves salaces et étriqués ?

- Mon pauvre Sasuke ! Je dois vraiment être tordu, moi...Soupira t-il en calant la peluche contre son torse.

Son regard se posa sur la table basse; il sourit en devinant les habits miniatures éparpillés et soupira en pensant qu'il aurait vraiment mieux fait de le rhabiller. Puis son regard fut attiré par une forme allongé et étincelante sous les premiers rayons matinaux. Son cœur rata un battement: il se jeta hors du sofa et se saisit du sabre qui trônait naturellement sur la table. L'arme était lourde et bien réelle; le fourreau était noir de jais et luisait comme dans son souvenir. Naruto tira sur la garde, dévoilant une lame aiguisée: réellement mortelle. Il referma le katana et glissa sa main au bout du pommeau: sur le manche était inscrit la même armorie que sur l'étiquette de la peluche, un éventail rouge et blanc. Naruto releva les yeux sur la petite peluche négligemment retourné sur le ventre, les fesses en arrière; il se jeta sur elle et s'empressa de la redresser dans une position un peu plus digne. Puis il plongea son regard azur dans celui noir et impassible de la peluche, à la recherche d'une quelconque présence. Le chibi resta stoïque mais Naruto ne s'en inquiéta pas: pour un si petit être, il devait être exténué de leur nuit passée. Le blond sourit et baisa tendrement le front de sa peluche.

- Finalement...Je crois que je vais te garder pour moi, toi !

* * *

_Un petit One Shot (inspiré par la vrai peluche Sasuke !) en attendant le chapitre de **Dæmonic **! ;) _

_Merci à la propriétaire du Sasuke-chibi !_

_Reviews si vous avez aimez !_


End file.
